


Cheryl Blossom: Don't Be Shy (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Request: can i make a request of a cheryl blossom x shy female reader smut P L E A S E i cant find any and i need it !!!!!!!!!





	Cheryl Blossom: Don't Be Shy (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Oh my god, I love Cheryl so fucking much. And this request is sooo great. This took forever. I was so busy watching Supergirl, I was sidetracked. But I hope you like it. I didn’t proofread so if there is any mistakes I’m sorry.
> 
> Warning: You better believe it’s gonna be dirty. As always, maximum amount of cursing. Dom!Cheryl. Sub!Reader. Omg, handcuffs!! Vibrators lmao. Teasing to the motherfucking max. Orgasm Denial. Mommy Kink. Sin.

**Reader’s POV**

Cheryl convinced me to come to Thornhill. I didn’t mind going. I mean my girlfriend was there so. Cheryl’s parents were out of town so, we were basically by ourselves. Cheryl’s house was huge. So we’d put on our pajamas and literally run around the house, like little girls at a sleepover. “Y/N, look what I got today!” I directed my attention to her. It seems she had like a black box, with a matching satin bow. My curiousness was at peak, as I walked over to her side. “What is this?” I questioned. She only smiled and said, “take a look for yourself, babe.” I felt like a kid on Christmas.

I unwrapped the pretty bow and lifted the top. My reaction must have been priceless because I could hear Cheryl’s sweet laugh. I looked up at her, only to see the brightest smile I have ever seen plastered on her face. “God Cheryl. I..um, what?” Cheryl pulled the box out of my lap, so she could sit on my lap. “Baby, since my parents aren’t home. I’ve decided we should make the best of things.” “Cheryl I-” “Do you understand me?” She purred. As if I wasn’t turned on already, I nodded. Too horny to ruminate words. She left trails of kisses from my lips to my neck.

I shivered at the feeling of her lips against my skin. “Why don’t you be a good girl, and take off all of your clothes darling?” She cooed. I did as I was told, and stripped down to nothing. I stood there, while sat there in the chair. “Now lay down for me, kitten. **Don’t be shy**.” I crawled slowly onto her massive bed. She got up and began sauntering towards the bed. One leg before the other, she climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. “Arms up.” She demanded. I simply obeyed and raised my arms to each side of my head. She wasted no time cuffing my hands to her headboard.

She got from on top of me and spread my legs. Also cuffing them to the end of her bed. “Now, I’m not going to touch you, but you will feel the pleasure, my love.” She teased. I let out a groan, as she caressed my inner thigh. She paraded over to her desk chair, to get the little vibrator she had bought. Before I knew what was happening, I felt the vibrations on my clit. I gasped at the pleasurable sensation. “You like that, baby doll?” She rasped. I was too busy feeling, to actually think of a reply. She was dead serious about the ‘not touching’ part. I guess she could tell how close I was because my legs were visibly trembling. She removed the vibrator from between my thighs, causing me to cry out at the sudden loss of contact. “You don’t cum unless I tell you to, understand?”

I nodded, in a needy way. She then placed the vibrating toy back on my clit, readjusting the settings to the highest speed. Oh my god, it felt so fucking great. “Oh my god, Cheryl. It feels so fucking good baby.” “You like how that feels, sweetie? You like the vibrations on your pretty clit?” I shakily murmured a “yes.” “Too bad.” She said and pulled away and smirked as I begged for her to continue. “No begging. It only just makes it worst..for you.” She chuckled wickedly.

I tried squeezing my legs together, no longer remembering that my legs were cuffed. “Stop it!” She growled. I nearly jumped at the loudness of her melodic voice. “When I said no touching. I meant no fucking touching.” If I wasn’t turned on before, then I definitely am now. “Do you understand, darling?” “Yes, Cheryl.” She nodded and pushed the vibrator back between my legs. “Oh my fucking god.” I cried. “Do you want to cum, baby girl?” “Oh yes. Please let me cum, mommy.” I could feel my body dissolve, as my orgasm rippled through me. I felt as if I was on cloud 9. I could’ve sworn I saw the light. “What a good girl you are, baby. You came for me.” “All for you, mommy.” She released the cuffs and put away all the toys.

I got onto my knees as I pulled Cheryl up on her bed. “Thank you, baby,” I said kissing her plump lips. “Of course, my love. I know how stressed you’ve been with school and all. I just wanted to take your mind off things.” “I am so thankful for you. You know that?” I walked over to her closet, and put on one of my t-shirts I left over. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. “If anything it’s me, who’s lucky to be your girlfriend.” I laughed, “You’re right.” I turned around and pecked her lips. “But, honestly we should get to bed. Don’t your parents come home today?” “Yeah. Fuck I forgot.” We climbed into bed and cuddled up together. “I love you, Cheryl Blossom. More than anything.” “I love you too, babe.” I don’t know about Cheryl, but I was completely spent from the night we just had. But it was all worth it.


End file.
